A Day in the Life
by Muffin Ruler
Summary: Short, crack induced stories of Axel, Roxas, Riku, and Sora. Yaoi. If you don't like, Don't read. Simple. To find out more about this story...read it.
1. Beginning of my Crack filled world

I hold no rights to the characters at all.

Written in boredom/sadness that my dream of going to the Warp Tour at the Age of 15 was ripped violently from me.

This is a story.

But not just any story. Oh no, it's one of the best stories you'd ever read…but then again, there are better stories on this website that I think you could find a better one…

Well, as you probably guessed, this is a story about my favorite characters from Kingdom Hearts II:

Axel

Roxas

Riku

&

Sora.

Those four are my most favorite…but then again, I like Demyx…I love him a lot.

Well back to my story. It doesn't really have the greatest plot line there is, but I think it will be awesome.

Ok.

Let's get those creative juices flowing.

Axel stood outside and Ice Cream shop why ice cream? I just had some today, where he stood daily. Why he stood there? It's because behind the corner stood the g-boy of his dreams.

Roxas.

This little ball of hotness served Ice Cream on Monday's, Wednesday's and Friday's. Why? Cause its better!

Well, he would serve the ice cream with a smile. And all Axel could do was drool all over the window that Roxas had to clean each day; so frankly, he didn't like the red head very much. More work for him. Plus for other reasons, which I will get to later.

Well the reason Axel never asked out the blonde hottie was that he was scared…and also from a distance he could get his pictures, which he blew up to poster size and posted all over his walls at home. He even took some into the office he worked at. Organization XIII Cola: A refreshing way to cool down. Got it memorized?

Wait. Let me back up and tell you how they met. Roxas _used_ to work at the Cola industry, but he kept getting pestered by his fellow workmates. Axel being one of them. Also, Demyx was another.

Constantly Demyx and Axel would fight over Roxas merchandise that somehow appeared. Roxas saw that they had made Roxas underwear like the underwear I saw that had Sasuke on them, but Roxas was on it…shirtless.

This lead to that and law suits were passed, and restraining orders were given, and Roxas left the Organization. But that was ok for Demyx. He later moved onto Sora, but that's for later.

Anyway, now Axel had to stand about 5 feet away from him or he'd be breaking his restriction whatever thingy…I don't know, I don't want to go into a law field.

Well as Roxas served ice cream to a lovely couple, he looked up and noticed that there stood Axel. He sighed and ignored him.

When it was near closing, he closed the little, delicious ice cream shop that I love so much and started on his way home. Just as he turned he bumped into Axel.

Roxas got mad and almost shouted out before Axel leaned down and kissed him, right there…where people frowned upon it and I came from no where hitting them with that bread from Spain that is indestructible.

Roxas gave into temptation and gave in to the kiss, while I took many pictures with the cell phone camera I don't have.

Axel, being on cloud 13, abruptly ended the kiss and threw Roxas over his shoulder and sped to his home.

They got there…one thing lead to another and clothes were laying in random places and noises can be heard…Yeah, I'm not going into detail.

BUT WAIT! I forgot to tell you that on the way there they saw Neji and Gaara dry humping each other…why? Because they were going to go get some ice cream when the URGE came…you can't escape.

Yeah.

From that day on, Roxas got a little used to his new boyfriend's weird rituals which included praying to the Roxas shrine, getting new pictures and videos of Roxas, and his normal art lessons he has every Tuesday and Thursday. Why?

Those are the days Roxas doesn't work.

And that next day after they screwed each other senseless, Roxas couldn't walk for a while and was pretty crabby at work…which caused him to almost lose his job.

What made him keep it?

Why it was the fact that Axel came a few seconds before the boss said "You're fired" like the Trump, with flowers and kissed him smack dab on the lips.

Fan girls came flying in and watching like a bunch of chickens eating there little chicken food they eat.

And while they watched, why not have some ice cream like I did today that tasted like watermelon? It all worked out.

Teh End.

Good?

I think it's good.

If you want more…maybe I'll write more. Some people might find this offensive and send me flames.

Though there is more to this story. That was just the Axel x Roxas pairing.

I haven't even gone into Sora and Riku. Because come on everyone, we know Sora like Riku and vice verse. Kairi's just there to make Sora seem straight…though I have nothing against Kairi. She's cool.

I'm cool with her.

Well. On with this story.

I CAME BACK FOR SORA AND RIKU! To know that the heck I'm talking about visit Mochisama's profile on this crazy website.

Well any way, Sora was sitting in a rocking chair, rocking back and forth, knitting. Why knitting? Because it looks cool and I wish I could do it. You know you want to also.

Well he was knitting a little blanket that had little chibi heads of himself and Riku of it snuggling…which is sort of hard cause their just floating heads…but I'm sure, by the power of KINGDOM HEARTS, he made it work.

He looked up and saw that Riku pulled up in a little silver HUMMER! Ha-ha fooled you. You thought it would be a little BMW bug or something.

But no. That's not Riku. That's not Riku at all. Riku don't roll like that.

He got out of his HUMMER and walked towards the door. Sora scrambled and tried to find a hiding place.

He found one that Riku would never look for Sora in. Riku walking in and called out Sora's name 3 times.

Sora quietly giggled…from behind a frickin' LAMP POST! Come on Sora! I thought you would have thought of a better place then that. You basically traveled to thousands of different worlds and back but all you could find was a lamppost?

I feel sorry for Riku…

Well back to the story.

Riku searched the highs and lows of the house and didn't find Sora. "Oh Crap! Demyx must have gotten to him!" Riku cried out and fell over crying…Which was sadly disappointing…

I mean, I have to spend a whole game looking for him and see how bad ass he is and here he is crying over the fact that his boyfriend is hiding behind a lamppost about 2 feet from him.

What a let down.

Well. Sora being the good natured person he is ran from behind said lamp post and hugged him. Riku jumped up and they kissed the life out of each other. Why? Why do I keep asking why?

Well, Riku stopped crying after the great gay sex they had and was happy. He solved the mystery of the missing Sora…which had nothing to do with the story at all…what the hell?

That is the end…and sadly…I'm scared…

That I just wrote that…

Save me!

D:

Uhh…yeah…the end.

Just remember kiddies:

Yaoi for life.

:3

Love,

Teh Muffin.


	2. Angry Reviewer

Yeah, I decided to write more.

All because of this one review that got me thinking…

"How can I piss this person off more?"

I mean, what harm can it do? The person can't come to my house and beat the crap out of me.

So this is dedicated to this person.

Thanks for the inspiration!

All of the company owned stuff Verizon, Square Enix, at the moment Adult Swim in this story I do not own.

Axel sat on the couch located in the center of his living room, watching Pee Wee's Play House. He suddenly screamed. But not out of terror.

Oh No.

It seems that Pee Wee had said the secret word. You just have to scream when the word is said.

Then he had the most brilliant idea. Call Roxas!

Sure it was midnight. But if Roxas loved him, he wouldn't be able to sleep without him right?

So he picked up his new, high tech Verizon Chocolate phone that I want soooo badly and pressed 4 and send. The name Roxas popped on the screen and he held the phone to his ear.

On the other side, Roxas had just awoken fro his wonderful dream of frolicking through the paopu fruit leaves when the annoying sound of Waka Laka started to play. He sat up and glared at the useless technology and picked it up.

Instead of being a normal human and answering it, he chucked it across the room, leaving many little phone parts in its wake.

He laid back down to try and go back to his dream. Those paopu leaves can't not be frolicked upon if he's awake.

Looking at his phone in disbelief, Axel sighed and poked himself in the head.

"Duh! I'm stupid," he said.

Now, you would expect him to just give up and wait till tomorrow, but no, this is Axel we're talking about.

The man who Kidnapped Kairi just to find Roxas. The man who constantly said "Got it Memorized" throughout the game. The man who occupies my wallpaper on my desktop!

Ok…

Got a little off topic.

Now…

Back to whatever I was talking about.

…Oh Yeah!

"Duh! I'm stupid," he said. "Of course he would want me to come over! How could I have thought to call him when I know he's to shy and cute to answer the phone."

He walked to his wardrobe that consisted of long black robes.

What else would he wear? A frilly pink Lolita dress you would find on Metamorphose?

I think not!

Though that is funny to think about.

Hehe…

Ok!

Story.

He appeared in front of Roxas door, cause he's magic like that, and knocked.

Once, Twice, Three times.

No answer.

He thought maybe it was because he couldn't hear. So he took out a normal sized hammer and beat the door with it.

Nothing but dents in the door.

He then took a sledge hammer, cause he thought maybe Roxas had a hearing problem.

The door fell to the ground and there stood Roxas in teddy bear P.J.'s, glaring at his mad boyfriend.

Axel took it as a look of love and enclosed him in a hug.

Roxas started ticking like a little, Roxas bomb. Tick, Tick, Tick. Axel stared at his lover with worried eyes.

The ticking continued.

Tick…

Tick…

What was going to happen? Was Roxas gonna blow up into confetti? Or was something totally random gonna happen?

What?

What!

I'll tell you what happened. All of a sudden the forgotten door sat up and glared at Axel for not only knocking him of the hinges, but making dents in his lovely wooden coat.

But this was no normal door. Oh no. It was Demyx. He thought that if he pretended to be the door of Roxas, he could see all the nudity he wanted.

No good?

Well then how about…

RYUK FROM DEATH NOTE CAME AND ATE ALL THE APPLES!

No?

Not a good way to end it?

Well how about this for all you yaoi fans.

Being the little worrier Axel is…or big worrier if you want to go with that, he leaned down and kissed him. Roxas pushed him away quickly and pouted, which made him look cuter then ever, which in turn made Axel hornier then he was.

Not possible you say?

I thought so too, but the way of the Axel is a mystery to writers across the world.

I'mma end it there, cause if you read my last story, you know how it ended.

Sucks? Yeah, I thought so too. Maybe I can't be funny today…Maybe today, my funny switch is turned off.

Maybe that review got to me…

I donno. But Mochi-sama told me I should write more. Maybe I write under the pressure of something bad…

I'll try to write more tomorrow maybe…tonight I'll think up ideas to end this suck streak I came up with just this second.

Mostly I just wanted to make that person mad.

If you like my stories, maybe in the next 10 minutes I come up with a Naruto story and post it…that is if you like Naruto.

Nope, couldn't finish.

I'll have it up tomorrow.

Byez!


	3. Car's That Don't Exist

This story just came to me last night.

I have to study for my Learners Permit and I was all like:

"What if the guys from Destiny Island wanted to get Driver's licenses?"

And it went from there.

This is the creation of a yaoi fan girl who is going to get her learners permit.

I own nothing! Nothing, nadda! Anything at all!

Sora was waiting in the DMV of Destiny Island that appeared out of no where.

Everyone got their license to drive even though no road exits on the Island.

I mean…don't get me wrong. They don't just get it to sit around and show it off. Oh no. They pretend.

They find anything that's a circle, or in wheel form and walk around turning it when they turn.

They followed all rules. No U-turning at a non U-turning place. And stopping at stop signs.

Basically, what I'm trying to say is, not only do roads not exist on the Island, but neither do cars.

Sora was going to be a non conformist and not get his, but it was tempting him. All the fake driving with wheels not attached to anything was getting to him.

He wanted to pretend too.

And everyone knows you need a license to pretend. It's just logical.

Well he sat in the torture that is the waiting room.

Riku sat next to him.

"Look Sora, you don't need to get your license. I can just drive us home from dates." Riku said.

What? Shocked?

Shocked that Riku just said Date and Sora in the same sentence?

WHAT KIND OF YAOI FAN ARE YOU!

Well…

The truth is Riku could of said Date and Sora in the same sentence if he had said "I'm going on a Date with Kairi, Sora. I'm sorry."

But everyone knows Riku's gay.

Just…everyone does.

"I'm going to take this test, Riku, and I'm going to be the best driver there is!" Sora said proudly.

Go 'head and be proud Sora. Oh…sorry about that?

"I just have one thing to tell you Sora…" Riku said.

"I don't need your pity, or your good luck. I will pass!"

"That's not it-"

Sora cut him off by walking towards the counter and ringing the little bell that calls people towards it.

I mean seriously. That bell makes everyone in the room look up. It's magic.

Well anyway. He rang it and rang it.

No one came.

Being the savior of the world, he decided to take it upon himself to go behind the line the DMV has magic on to keep people from going behind it.

He was going to find the person who will give him the test to get that little piece of plastic that holds so much power over people.

"Hello?" he said.

"Anyone there?"

No answer from the dark, dismal hallway of this large building.

But this gave him the most genius, brilliant idea ever.

"ECHO!"

That's right.

We all know shouting down an empty hallway is one of the greatest feelings in the world.

Oh yes.

I know first hand.

Well after the fun was over, he heard the unmistakable sound of another voice.

Before I get in to that…ALL AMERICAN REJECT WINNING THE BEST GROUP VIDEO AGAINST PANIC! AT THE DISCO, RED HOT CHILLI PEPPERS, AND FALL OUT BOY!

WHAT'S WITH THAT!

Oh well…maybe I should stop hating…

Umm…that ruined the mood of my fanfic…

Yeah…

Back to what I was saying.

Well after the fun was over, he heard the unmistakable sound of another voice. He followed the sound of it and found it was coming from one room.

Not only was it just any voice, but the voice from a song.

He reached the room and saw Riku sitting in a chair, playing a song by Interabang. Not a well known band but whatever.

The hyper, acid sounding of the song was what dragged Sora there.

"Look Sora," Riku said. Oh great, drama. "The reason I was trying to stop you is because there are no Adults on this island. Meaning no grown ups to assign drivers licensees."

I mean seriously. Have you seen a grown up at all in the game on Destiny Island?

I think not.

The only thing you _hear _about a grown up is Sora's "mom" telling him to come down for dinner or something like that.

Sora was more stunned then seeing a walking, talking duck without pants on.

Wait…he's seen that. Never mind.

"But…how does everyone else have a license?"

Yes.

We all would like to know that.

"Well…we all just decided to get them ourselves. Since you were like the…baby of the island…we just didn't tell you about our little fake licenses…" Riku confessed.

"I am not the baby of the Island!" Sora said, as big fat tears fell from his eyes.

Awwww.

Riku enveloped Sora in a big hug and shhh'd him softly.

Double Awwww.

Riku walked him out of the empty building and towards his Hummer that doesn't exist.

Riku picked up his black steering wheel and started moving, still with his arms around his shoulders.

For not being the baby of the Island, it sure took him 5 hours to stop crying.

But his beloved Riku was there to make him feel better. Also they had gay, butt sex, but hey…telling you that just ruined the mood.

Yeah.

The End of this one story.

Hopefully you guys think this one is better.

Oh and that Interabang thing in there, I don't own. They are great guys (and girls) who make some good songs.

Check 'em out at http/ www. Myspace. Com / Interabang.

Of course take out the spaces.

Yeah…

That's it.

Hope you enjoyed this one and you'll maybe check out the band, 'cause they'd appreciate it much.

Wish me luck on my test!


	4. Bacon and Uno

Wow.

Fourth chapter.

This one's being typed in school.

Don't tell anyone.

I read over my last chapters and I noticed something.

It's written in a POV that I don't really like…you know that POV that's like…I'm in the story or something. That irks me in other stories. And so I was all like:

"If it irks me in other stories, why have I written in that way?"

So I decided to change it up a little. Without the "me" in it. It will still be funny…I think.

All this during Chemistry.

------------

Sora woke up to Riku not in bed at all. He pulled the covers off of his small little naked body and walked downstairs. Of course he noticed his nudey-ness and pulled a huge over shirt on.

He made his way to the kitchen and there stood Riku, in all his naked glory…but not really. He was cooking bacon, but he needed a shirt on to do that or else he'd get burned by the grease.

Everyone knows that.

But don't worry. He had pants on too. I don't think he would be all that adorable as Sora in nothing but a huge shirt. Now that's adorable. There I go again…

"Good morning sleepy head" Riku said in his cooking bacon voice.

"Morning!" Sora said in an adorably loud morning voice that would make anyone cringe. But Riku was trained in the almighty 'School of Learning How to Tolerate Sora'.

Sora sat down and a plate of bacon was placed in front of him. Sorry all vegetarians, but I do like bacon…picture it as a special…vegetarian only bacon…?

Riku sat across from him with his own vegetarian bacon and started munching away…while Sora stared at it.

"Something wrong?" Riku asked.

Of course there was something wrong…the bacon was completely burned to a crisp. It was pitch black and hard as a rock.

"Uhh…nothing…nothing's wrong with it." Sora said meekly. He poked at it.

Riku glared and him.

"Oh I see. You don't like it." He said sternly, looking like her was going to lash out in his ultra, serious, seme way.

But the weirdest thing happened.

He teared up!

I mean frickin' eyes full of tears and lower lip quivering. With the scrunched up face and all.

And this is still Riku we're talking about.

Riku.

The strong, "I'm not afraid of the darkness", works under Ansem Riku.

And that, my yaoi loving friends, is a BAD thing.

"Well fine!" And with that he got up and left the table.

Sora stared at him with big wide, 'What the Hell' eyes and opened his mouth.

But still sat their staring at where Riku was last.

Not only in shock about that little outburst, but also by the way Riku ran out of the room.

IT was GAY!

Even though Riku was already gay, this run was gayer then Dr. Evil from Austin Powers run.

It was FAR beyond that.

Riku got dressed and left the house still running like…that.

He passed Kairi, Wakka, and Tidus.

But still kept going.

He was on a roll. Like that movie. Run Lola Run.

Ok, so it's a German movie but, what ever.

Sora was still sitting there, dumbstruck.

Till a sound came from their room.

Sora went upstairs, finally out of his stupor, and looked under their.

Their sat Riku tied up and gagged. Looks like some one likes S&M.

Sora used his little chicken arms and pulled him out from under the bead and untied him.

"Damn that Demyx. He tied me up here and then for some reason told me his whole plot like some movie star villain on crack." Riku explained.

Sora was just quiet the whole time.

Meanwhile, "Demyx" still in Riku's body was still doing his Dr. Evil running.

Not noticing that no one was chasing him. Or that no one will.

Just running…

Riku turned to the dumbstruck Sora and kissed him, completely forgetting what happened and using the bondage to wrap Sora up and have his little kinky way with the big eyed uke.

Had to add something in like that.

------------

I don't think that was as funny as my other chapters. I just thought I'd say that now before I start my next story. This one about Axel and Roxas.

------------

This time Roxas awoke with Axel half all over him.

And this caused a huge problem.

Because he had to take a piddle. And Axel isn't exactly light as a feather. In fact, he was almost a ton.

Which make no sense…Because he doesn't look it.

Maybe it the hair gel.

Well anyway, Roxas still had a problem.

The loo was calling him. And he couldn't answer. All he could do was wait.

He moved slightly to try and move the sweaty Axel off of him and go to his destination, but his slight movement cause Axel to become a little Horny…

Because, hey, it's Axel.

Roxas _felt_ the problem. And immediately wanted to wack Axel over the head. This was not the time for any of that.

Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas tighter and that made him have to tinkle more.

At this point I am finishing this at home. Just thought you should know.

And it was kind of a pain. Like his bladder was going to burst.

And it was real hard to move, because with each slight movement of his legs, the more his control over his piddle lessened.

Finally giving up, he pushed Axel with all his might, right off the bed, lept up and ran towards the loo.

Axel, being the rock that he is not taken that way was still asleep, and yes, he did make a dent in the hardwood floor.

Roxas returned from the loo with a relieve look on his face, until he noticed the dent in the floor.

Boy was he mad.

So he got this wonderful idea for getting Axel back for the floor.

He went in his closet, pulled his Organization coat on, and left a note on the table near the bed.

With all that completed, he left, headed towards a certain persons house.

That person just happened to be…XIGBAR!

But not really.

It was Demyx.

OF COURSE IT WAS DEMYX!

Who else would it be?

Sora?

Riku?

Xemnes?

If you guessed any of these or another person then your WRONG!

…don't hurt me…

Roxas knocked lightly on the door, and it slowly opened…

But lets go back to Axel.

He finally awoke, staring at the floor.

Yes, he fell face first into the ground and still didn't wake up.

He was shivering form lack of warmth. So he decided to get up off the hardwood floor.

FINALLY.

He looked around the room for his lovely little blond uke, but found nothing.

Then he noticed the little pink, scented note on the table next to the bed. He stood and picked it up.

Opening it, it said:

"Oh Axel! Help me! Demyx kidnapped me! I don't know what he want's but he had a lustful look in his eyes like when you and me do naughty things! Oh Help!!"

Axel looked up in anger, not wondering at all how Roxas was able to write this and scent it in the middle of being kidnapped. Nor notice the nicely written cursive hand writing.

But hey.

Not _implying_ anything…

Axel doesn't _seem_ all that smart.

That's just me. I still love him to death, but hey.

Whatever.

So Axel grabbed a shirt, some pants, his shoes, a coat, and a random stuffed giraffe. Why? Wait and see.

He ran towards Demyx house, cursing the man for going behind his back and stealing the one thing that he loved.

And the crowd goes aww.

He burst through the door to find…

Hold on, here's a little note from me.

I _completely_ forgot what I was going to make Roxas do with Demyx. I started typing this almost a month ago, and the idea for it drifted from my mind. I'm sure the true idea was better then whatever I am going to make this turn out to be.

Continue.

"What the hell!?" Axel shouted as he walked in on…

Demyx and Roxas playing a harmless game of Uno.

"Something wrong?" Demyx asked.

"Yeah…" Axel said walking towards him and lifting him by his collar. "I'm the only one who plays Uno with Roxas!" Axel said, throwing Demyx in a closet, closing it and locking it.

Axel takes his card playing seriously.

He then turned to Roxas, glare still in place.

"And you!" Axel started.

"Wait, Axel, it isn't what it seems." Roxas started.

"How could you? I thought our Uno playing was special to you. I guess I was wrong." Axel said, disappointment heavy in his voice.

"Axel wait-"

"No! It's over Roxas!" Axel said throwing the giraffe down and storming out. Roxas followed close behind.

"Axel! I don't enjoy Uno with Demyx, he's not as good as you. In fact I _love_ playing Uno with you the most." Roxas said.

Axel stopped in his tracks. He turned slowly, pouting.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Roxas said walking up to him, the stuffed giraffe clutched tightly to his chest.

"So what do you say? Do you want little Axel back?" Roxas said, handing the stuffed animal to him.

"…I guess so…" Axel said taking the giraffe back.

Roxas walked towards axel and wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging him. "I'm so sorry." Roxas said.

Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas waist and hugged him back. "I guess it's ok. Come on, lets go home so little Roxas and little Axel can be together again." Axel said, grabbing Roxass' hand and walking home.

Once they got home, they both fell asleep on the bed in each others arms.

A stuffed Giraffe and a stuffed bear wearing the same little outfit sat together on the bed beside Axel and Roxas. Together again.

Leaving Demyx, once again, ignored.

------------

So that's the end of that one.

Not all impressed.

But good news!

Another Warp Tour is coming up, and if I'm not allowed to go to that one, I'll have more inspiration.

Oh, and to those who thought the whole "Little Axel and Little Roxas back together" meant something along the lines of them doing each other. Congrats! That's exactly what I wanted it to imply.

You are now a pervert dubbed by me!

Yay::applause::

Thank you and good night!

-Ruler of Muffin's.


	5. Hobo's

Ok, this is a cosplay idea for my friends and me. We like the idea, but it does seem a little mean. I thought I'd run it by you wonderful people to see if it really is cruel.

This one _might _not have yaoi in it, seeing as it's just an idea I wanted to run by you's guys. But I might put some in there somewhere.

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, don't own anything…

------------

Axel sat on the side of the street as cars whizzed by. Roxas sitting next to him. Both tired, hungry, and cold.

So why not go home you say?

Well, the fact of the matter is…they were both considerably broke.

They had no money, which led to having no house or food. So…yeah…that's their problem.

It all started way back when Axel was a little lazy red haired boy. He grew up in a loving family, in a loving house, in a loving neighborhood.

And throw in an extra love.

Well, most would love that. Most would pay much money just to get all of that. But not our Axel, oh no.

You see, he wasn't all that happy. He was just…_satisfied _with everything. Nothing made him jump with glee; all he did was shrug his shoulders.

Noticing his satisfaction, he decided to leave it all. He went to school for the last time, and met up with Xemnes.

Now I didn't say this earlier, but Xemnes is the head Hobo. Axel and Roxas follow his every-hobo-word…

So anyway. Xemnes made a team of all knowing, all powerful people…then tossed them to the side and made another organization.

He started with Organization I and went all the way to XII. None worked.

Or it just could be the fact that no one wanted to continue Xemnes's quest. It was a pretty hard quest. Though all the members had to do was get a good picture of Sora and they were praised until someone else brought in a better one.

People got fed up and called him a sick, perverted…pervert!

And all this happened in one day. So getting tired of making new organizations, he decided to make a XIIIth one and that would be his last one.

He rounded up some people he thought were trust worthy and thought to himself _'I've got some great people here.'_

This organization consisted of Axel of course and a bunch of other, in no particular order:

Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Saïx, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, and Roxas.

Though he loved them all like family, his favorite was Roxas, because Roxas happened to be friends with the little, chicken legged boy Xemnes was lusting after.

Everyone got that vibe, so they started to not like the blond boy. And they didn't like Roxas either. 1

Though our boy Axel liked the little blonde Roxas. In fact, he was infatuated with him. Trying to always get near him, taking unwanted pictures of him while he wasn't paying attention, and making a shrine to him in his closet.

Well, back to Xemnes.

Xemnes loved his little "family" so much, he got them all matching _leather_ coats, which might I add, weren't the cheapest things in the world. And the cheapest things in the world are hugs. I know.

Each week, they would meet, talk about things, pretending to hear the rant Xemnes went on about, and took some pictures of Sora, just to appease the pedo man.

After a while though, the expenses for Kinko's started coming in and they weren't exactly small numbers, and I should know…Oh never mind.

It started with Roxas. He didn't have much money to begin with. But he had to take all the pictures, since he was close to Sora.

It continued down the line till it _almost _caught up with Xemnes. He having just enough money, and not noticing the terrible debt they were in, decided to have a wonderful party.

Everyone got drunk, and Xemnes ran out of money. All their parents stopped loaning them money once they found out what it was being used for. And trying to explain that you now work for a maniacal man who lusted after a 16-year-old boy wasn't the best thing to say.

So they all ended up outside the bar.

Cold,

Hungry,

And very hung-over.

Though, during their night of partying, Roxas ended up in the arms of Axel, them doing un-speakable naughty things…though I will speak it…after this paragraph.; Demyx ended up knocked out in a trash can; Xemnes passed out hugging his Sora plushie; and everyone else I don't care about passed out.

Now for the unspeakable, naughty things. I'm not going into a lemon, though this is M rated.

Let's just say, clothes were taken off, heavy panting was heard, and loud _loud_ moans came from the bathroom of the bar. Though to solve the heavy panting, they could have turned the AC on…but whatever. 2

Done?

Ok.

So, out in the cold they were. More-so Axel and Roxas, what with the non-clothing thing.

And that takes us back to the beginning. All of the members were sitting in the cold, holding signs.

Xemnes, thinking he had seen the back of Sora, ran off after some random person.

And that is what became of the Organization XIII.

The end!

------------

1- If you don't understand, the first blond was Demyx. So it's like they didn't like the blonde. And they also didn't like Roxas…Get it?

2-I have a friend who noticed while reading a Yaoi manga, that the main character boys were always panting heavily. Her solution to solve this problem was to turn on the AC. I couldn't turn up this opportunity to put this in my story.

This was no where near as long as my other chapters, but this was just a little story to ask if this was a cruel idea.

So what do you think?

Is dressing up as some Organization members as hobo's a bad idea or is it somewhat funny?

Please review your answers. We _really_ would like to know.

Thanks for reading!

Sincerely,

-Ruler of Muffin's


End file.
